Szkolna Wycieczka
Wstęp: Ranek, Chris stoi przed szkołą przy autobusie. Chris: '''Witajcie w 21 odcinku Totalnej Porażki: W Szkole! Ostatnio było nieco inaczej... Kiedy zawodnicy sobie "smacznie" spali, po cichu Stażysta wszczepił im mikroczipy w szyje, dziękim którym można było odczytać jak bardzo złoszczą się nasi uczestnicy, tylko że...oni o tym nie wiedzieli! Noah i Heather nagle gdzieś zniknęli, bo myśleli, że zepsuli mi laptop, ale na szczęście - był to laptop mojej mamy. Reszta zawodników urządziła sobie dyskotekę, której skutkiem była awaria prądu w całej szkole. Na miejsce przybyłem ja uwięziony przez długi czas w saunie, Noah i Heather których Chef przyłapała na wykasowywaniu pamięci z kamer, oraz "Facet z serwisu', któremu dałem diament ukradziony przez Heather i Noah z Podziemii w zamian za nowy laptop dla mamy. Wysłałem jej go, cieszy się. ;) A jeśli chodzi o eliminację, to po raz w pierwszy w historii...ŚWIATA Ezekiel wreszcie coś wygrał, a najmniej spokojną osobą ostatniego odcinka okazała się - Eva, która pojechała z "Facetem z serwisu" do domu...Prawdopodobnie... Zwariowany odcinek, co nie? ;) Cóż, dzisiaj będzie jeszcze ciekawiej, ponieważ wzyscy pojedziemy autobusem na dzisiejsze miejsce wyzwania, a oprócz zadania będzie jeszcze dłuuuga podróż, więc zawodnicy na pewno będą mieli siłę użerać się ze sobą podczas wyzwania w...gdzie? Tego się dowiecie gdy obejrzycie... '''Totalną Porażkę W Szkole! Intro: W tle leci piosenka Ja Chciałbym Być Sławnym. Kamera wyskakuje z kosza do koszykówki, z tablicy, globusu i z niewiadomego pochodzenia jedzenia na stołówce. Pokazany jest budynek szkoły z napisem Saint-Pier High School, lecz napis odpada i Chris zawiesza nowy, czyli Chris McLean's High School of Total Drama, kiedy go przylepił, uśmiecha się, lecz spada z drabiny przez wózek woźnego, który otwiera drzwi do szkoły. Na wózku przyczepiona jest kamera, więc pokazana jest cała szkoła, bo wózek został rozpędzony. Na początku pokazane są szafki szkolne, później hol główny, i wózek wjeżdża po schodach. Na 1 piętrze, przy schodach Courtney rozmawia ze Scott'em przez video-chat, jednak połączenie pada, Courtney się wkurza, a kamera pokazuje Duncan'a ( który cały czas obok niej stał ) który śmieje się, a ona go uderza w krocze, i złowieszczo się śmieje, a on zwijający się z bólu sturlał się po schodach. Później kamera pokazuje salę gimnastyczną gdzie Izzy zeskakuje z drabinki na drabinkę, później pokazuję Evę podnoszącą sztangi, a później Tylera i Owena na bieżni, lecz Owen jest zbyt zmęczony i upada. Następnie na holu głównym Cody ucieka przed kimś i znika z obiektywu, a następnie za nim biegnie Sierra która go szuka. Później na stołówce Lindsay i Beth trzymające tace i rozmawiają, kiedy Chef wrzuca na tacę Lindsay ohydną breję, ona się skrzywia. Później, przy szafkach Alejandro próbuje rozmawiać z Heather, lecz ją to wkurza i przymyka jego palec w szafce, a kiedy Alejandro go wyjmuje, jest bardzo spuchnięty. Następnie kamera pokazuje Noah w zaciemnionej klasie, chętnego wiedzy, a później, ławkę obok śpiącego Justina i Geoff'a, później salę muzyczną gdzie gra na gitarze Trent, a później Katie i Sadie, które się na niego wpatrują. Później pokazuje Harolda prężącego swoje "muskuły", kamera przechodzi na zawstydzoną tym Leshawnę. Następnie pokazuje DJ'a i Bridgette na lekcji o zwierzętach, którzy są tym wzruszeni, a później kamera przeskakuje na siedzącą obok Gwen, która jest tym zanudzona. Na koniec jest pokazana klasa, do której wbiega zdyszany Ezekiel i siada gdzieś z tyłu, w najgorszej ławce. Na tablicy ktoś pisze Total Drama School, i kamera się oddala a tym kimś okazuje się Chris w przebraniu nauczyciela, trzymający w ręku kredę, i napis Total Drama School napisany na tablicy zmienia się w normalne logo sezonu. Koza: Do Kozy w której Katie pakowała swoje walizki, weszły Courtney i Heather wracające ze Stołówki. Courtney: 'Czemu się pakujesz...? '''Heather: '''REZYGNUJESZ? *-* ... '''Katie: '<3 Nie? xD -,- Pakuję się, bo jak wy żarłyście to Chris tutaj wszedł i kazał nam się spakować, ponieważ dzisiaj zadanie będzie gdzie indziej skoro nie mamy prądu, i jedziemy gdzieś autobusem. 'Heather: '''Okej, Dzięki za info. :( '''Heather: '''Ty to robisz specjalnie żeby wszyscy się wkurzali, my bez niego jakoś wytrzymujemy! '''Katie: '...Wcale nie! 'Heather: '''Erghhh, Chris, zrób z nią coś wreszcie! '''Chris: '''Słuchaj Katie. :3 Przeszkadzasz nie tylko im, ale też mi. Dlatego jeśli się wreszcie nie ZAMKNIESZ - z chęcią wywalę Cię z tego busu kiedy będziemy przejeżdżali przez jakiś most. Zrozumiane? :3 '''Katie: '''Taak... ''Heather i Chris wrócili na swoje miejsca. 'Heather(Pz): '''Jestem pewna, że ta szkapa zrobiła to specjalnie! Erghh, wydaje mi się że jedziemy tym busem miesiącami... '''Katie(Pz): '''Jasne że robiłam to specjalnie, a poza tym - ja KOCHAM słodycze! ^^ ''Ugryzła czekoladę. xD Godzina 22:00, 14 godzin jazdy: Zmęczona Courtney poszła do Chris'a, który siedział koło Chef'a przy kierownicy. 'Courtney: '''Chris...Gdzie my jesteśmy.. '''Chris: '''Emm...Tajemnica! ^^ Dowiecie sie dopiero na miejscu, hehe... ''Nagle Courtney się otrząsnęła, gdyż zobaczyła przez okna tereny nie wsytępujące nigdzie w Kanadzie. 'Courtney: '''Zaraz, czy my nie jesteśmy w USA!? Ale kiedy my przejechaliśmy przez granicę!? '''Chris: '''Właściwie to cały czas śpicie, więc trudno by było gdybyście tego nie zauważyli, a poza tym idź już spać bo jest już 22, i widać, żeby chyba siada Ci mózg... '''Courtney: '''Fakt, ech... ''Udała sie na swoje siedzienie. 'Chris: '''Hehehe, minęło 14 godzin jazdy, i uczestnicy narzekają, a nie wiedzą, że czeka ich kolejne 14 godzin siedzenia w busie! Tylko gdzie dojedziemy? Zobaczycie! ;) ''Ściemnienie. Godzina 7:00 następnego dnia, 23 godziny jazdy: Na niebie zaczęło robić się jasno, a promienie słońca wlatywały przez okna do busu, przez co pierwsi uczestnicy zaczęli się rozbudzac. 'Courtney: '''Ech, która godzina.. ''Spojrzała na zegar w busie. 'Courtney: '''7:00? Czyli jedziemy już prawie całą dobę, Chris, oszczędź nas... '''Chris(G): '''NIE-EE!!! ''Wszyscy się obudzili przez jego krzyk. 'Katie: '''Co się stało!? '''Ezekiel: '''Spkojnie, nadal jedziemy.. '''Katie: '''Aha. ''Położyła się i znowu zasnęła. (please) Zresztą tak jak wszyscy, bo nastała chwila ciszy. 'Chris(G): '''Oj nie możecie cały czas spać, bo będziecie wypoczęci na zadaniu. :D Dlatego...PPPPOOOOBBBUUUUDDDDKKKKKAAAAA!!!!!!!! ''Wszyscy się znowu wybudzili, tym razem już na prawdę. '''Katie: '''SADIE!? '''Ezekiel: '''Niee, ja? '''Katie: Ups, hehe... Katie(Pz): 'Nie to żeby mi się śniła Sadie, czy coś, hehe.. ''Zakłopotała się. 'Courtney: '''Daj nam chociaż pospać! '''Chris(G): '''Zostało jeszcze tylko 5 godzin jazdy, a jak mówiłem - zadanie na którym będziecie zmęczeni pójdzie Wam gorzej, i bardziej się zmęczycie! '''Wszyscy: '''5 GODZIN!? '''Courtney: '''Ty chcesz nas zamęczyć! '''Chris(G): '''Co prawda to prawda, hehe... '''Chef(G): '''POZDRÓWKI OD CHEFUNIA! ''Rozłączył się. Courtney, Heather i Trent omawiali strategię, Noah nadal czytał książkę, a Katie również kontynuowała swoje poprzednie zajęcia, i obgadywała Courtney i Heather przy Ezekiel'u. Godzina 11:00, 27 godzin jazdy: 'Chris(G): '''UWAGA, ZOSTAŁA NAM JESZCZE TYLKO GODZINA JAZDY!! ''Tymczasem uczestnicy rozmyślali nad miejscem, w którym się znajdują. 'Courtney: '''Na sto procent jesteśmy w Stanach. Nigdzie w Kanadzie nie ma takich terenów. Tylko nie wiem dokładnie w któym stanie jesteśmy... ''Koło nich przehcdziła Katie, która wtrąciła się do rozmowy. 'Katie: '''Pff, to jasne że jesteśmy w Szokcji!? Naucz się geografi.. '''Heather: '''Okej, idź już jepiej do Zekusia. :3 ''Krzywo się na siebie spojrzały, a Katie odeszła na górę. 'Ezekiel: '''Ech...Zgłodniałem...Mogłabyś mi dać trochę tych żelków? :c ''Wskazał na żelki które trzymała. Katie się zakłopotała. 'Katie: '''Eee... ''Nagle zrobiło jej się niedobrze, i zwymiotowała na podłogę. 'Katie: '''Chyba za dużo tych słodyczy! ''Pobiegła na dół do toalety mijając Courtney, któą to usatysfakcjonowało. 'Courtney(Pz): '''Po pierwsze - zjadła wszystko na raz i zwymiotowała. :3 To było pewne. :3 A po drugie - później skończy jej się jedzenie i będzie głodna, przez co gorzej pójdzie jej zadanie! ^^ ''Słychać było odgłosy wymiotowania dochodzące z toalety. 'Heather: '''Ech, nie dość że jest głośno, to jeszcze będzie od niej śmierdziało rzygami... ''Wyszła z toalety. 'Katie: '''Słoo...dycze... ''Upadła na ziemię. ... 'Heather: '''Hehe! ^^ Park Narodowy Yellowstone: '''Chris(G): '''UWAGA, ZA DWIE MINUTY BĘDZIEMY NA MIEJSCU, WIĘC ZAPNIJCIE PASY! ALBO...JAK CHCECIE! ^^ ''Wszyscy na rozkaz Chris'a zapięli pasy, po czym bus w końcu dojechał na miejsce. 'Chris(G): '''MOŻECIE WYSIADAĆ! ''Kiedy bus się zatrzymał, zawodnicy zaczęli z niego wychodzić. Zobaczyli piękne krajobrazy... 'Chris: '''Witajcie w Parku Narodowym Yellowstone! ''Wyszedł z busu. 'Chris: '''Jechaliśmy aż 28 godzin z Toronto, żeby dojechać WŁAŚNIE na to miejsce, bo tu będzie się odbywało wasze zadanie! ''Uczestnicy się przestraszyli, patrząc na strome góry i rozległe tereny. 'Chris: '''Wyjaśnię o co będzie chodziło. Dostaniecie mapy, i będziecie musieli przejść z tego miejsca do wyznaczonego przeze mnie punktu, tylko że każdy inną drogą... '''Zawodnicy: '''Ufff... '''Chris: '...w parach!! 'Zawodnicy: '''NIEEE!!! '''Courtney(Pz): '''Tylko nie to! Muszę mieć Heather albo Trent'a! '''Heather: '''Jeśli nie trafi mi się Katie albo Noah, to wszystko zniosę...prawdopodobnie... '''Chris: '''Osoba, która pierwsza przybędzie do wyznaczonej mety, dostanie dzisiaj specjalny przywilej! '''Trent: '''Kolo, jak to osoba, przecież mówiłeś że to będzie w parach? D: '''Chris: '''No tak...Ale kiedy będziec już przy samym końcu - kto pierwszy ten lepszy, heh. :D ''Wszyscy westchnęli. 'Chris: '''Ale najpierw musicie poznać pary! Chefie? ''Z busu wyszedł Chef z miską, w której znajdowąły się trzy małe zawinięte karteczki. 'Chris: '''Courtney, Heather, Trent. To Wy będziecie dzisiaj losować. '''Courtney(Pz): '''NIEEE!!! ;(( '''Chris: '''Zacznijmy od Heather. Wylosuj dzisiaj swoją parę... '''Heather: '''Zabawne -_-.... ''Zaczęła losować karteczki, i wyciągnęła... 'Heather: '''EZEKIEL!? '''Ezekiel: '''Tak, jesteśmy razem w drużynie! :D ''Objął ją. 'Heather: '''Eee... '''Heather(Pz): '''Z nim to na pewno dziś przegram! '''Chris: '''Trent. Masz do wyboru Katie albo Noah. Losuj, losuj... '''Courtney(Pz): '''Obym nie wylosowała Katie, obym nie wylosowała Katie, obym nie wylosowała Katie... ''Trent wylosował... 'Trent: '''Noah! '''Courtney: '''Co? Czyli to znaczy że ja mam....NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! ''Było ją słychać...W górach...Przy kanionie...W Kanadzie... 'Courtney: '...EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! ;((( Chris poklepał ją po ramieniu. 'Chris: '''Nie martw się, jakoś wytrzymasz. :D '''Courtney: '''Taa... '''Courtney(Pz): '''Jeśli będzie mi jęczała, narzekała, marudziła, krzyczała, to chętnie ZEPCHNĘ JĄ Z TEJ GÓRY! '''Courtney: '''Tak w ogóle to dlaczego jesteśmy w Stanach, a nie w Kanadzie? '''Chris: '''Jak to po co? Żeby podróż była dluższa! :D '''Courtney: '''Ech... '''Chris: '''Nie martwcie się, kiedy w Szkole znowu będzie prąd, wyzwania będą normalne. ;) ''Wszyscy przewrócili oczami. 'Noah: '''One nigdy nie były normalne... '''Chris: '''Fakt! Noo, nie przedłużajmy, bo podróż zajęła nam dużo czasu, więc dam Wam teraz mapy. Chefie! ''Chef podał parom trzy mapy. 'Heather: '''Czekaj, przecież mamy tu tylko zaznaczony punkt do którego mamy dojść, a nie ma tu nawert żadnych dróg, ani nic!? '''Chris: '''O to w tym chodzi, heloooł? Powiem Wam tylko jaką trasę macie wybrać. <3 Katie i Courtney, wy macie przejść przez kanion. '''Courtney: 'Świeetniee... Mruknęła ironicznie. 'Chris: '''Heather i Ezekiel - wy macie te góry. '''Ezekiel: '''Jupijajej! :D '''Heather: '''Ech...Obleśny... ''Spojrzała na niego krzywym wzrokiem. 'Chris: '''Za to Noah i Trent mają przejść przez gejzery! Wszystko jasne? ... '''Chris: 'Świetnie, tylko się nie śpieszcie! :D Tak tak, wiem że mnie kochacie. Przygotujcie się do biegu za trzy...START! Wszyscy wyruszyli w wyznaczone kierunki. Courtney&Katie: Katie i Courtney patrzyły na górę na którą miały wejść, a następnie preskoczyć przez kanion. 'Katie: '''Taa...To jest ten Wielki Kanion Missipi? '''Courtney: '''Nie, idiotko, żeby dotrzeć do wyznaczonego miejsca, musimy tam wejść, JAKOŚ przejść przez wodospad lub rzekę, a następnie dostać sie na tę metę. ... '''Courtney: '''Co się zrobiłaś taka zielona...? ''Spojrzała na Katie która po chwili zwymiotowała. 'Katie: '''Słodyycze...;(( '''Courtney: '''Chodź już! ''Pociągnęła Katie za rekę, która nie chciała iść. 'Courtney: '''No chodź! '''Katie: '''Nie mogę...niedobrze mi...;( '''Courtney: '''A chcesz żebyśmy przegrały!? ... '''Courtney: '''Katie? ''Zrzygała się na nią. 'Courtney: '''Aaa!! ''Zaczęła panikować, i uciekła od niej. Heather&Ezekiel: Heather patrzyła krzywo na Ezekiel'a. 'Heather(Pz): '''Jak ja sobie z nim poradzę... ''Dziewczyna próbowała być miła dla Ezekiel'a. 'Heather: '''Hmm, może mamy cieżko, bo musimy przejść przez te góry, ale wiem dokładnie w jakim miejscu znajdujemy się, a poza tym znalazłam pewien skrót który ułatwi nam drogę do mety. ''Pokazała mu mapę. 'Heather: '''Patrz, musimy iść najpierw do góry, później skęcić lewo przed krzakami, następnie pójść jeszcze kilkaset metrów wyżej, ominąć reszte rośli, przebić się przez skały, i będziemy na miesjcu! '''Ezekiel: '''Hmm, fakt! :D '''Heather: '''Noo.^^ '''Heather(Pz): '''Ezekiel to prostak ze wsi, dlatego jest bardzo łatwy do zmanipulowania, więc wypytam się go o pogaduszki z Katie... ''Zaczęli się wspinać. 'Heather: '''No to powiedz...O czym gadałeś w busie z Katie? :> '''Ezekiel: '''O niczym, ale mam z nią sojusz. :D '''Heather: '''Jak to!? '''Ezekiel: '''Noo, kazała mi głosować na Ciebie. xD '''Heather: '''JAK TO!? Noah&Trent: ''Noah i Trent mieli przejsć przez gejzery parku Yellowstone. 'Noah: '''To co...Chris kazał nam przejść PRZEZ gejzery... '''Trent: '''Noo na razie wyglądają na "spokojne"... ''Tymczasem pokazany jest Chris w busie. 'Chris: '''Która para pierwsza dobiegnie do mety, a kto wypadnie z gry? Tego dowiecie się po przerwie! ''Ściemnienie, a następnie zjaśnienie. xD Noah i Trent mieli właśnie przejść przez gejzer. 'Noah: '''Jacie, ale gorący...Ty pierwszy. '''Trent: '''Ech, szkoda że tu nie ma Heather... '''Noah: '''Po co, i tak Cię oszukuje...? '''Trent: '''O co Ci chodzi? '''Noah: '''Przecież Heather nigdy Cię nie lubiła. Myślisz, że czemu się Tobą nagle zainteresowała...? Na pewno ma w tym jakieś złe zamiary, pomyśl o tym. '''Trent: '''Phi, nie wierzę w te słowa. Heather się zmieniła, i... '''Noah: '''Powiedz mi jedną z jej zmian... '''Trent: '''No więc... ''Właśnie miał powiedzieć, jednak gorące źródła wystrezliły ich w powietrze. :D '''Noah i Trent: AAAAAAA!!! Noah: 'Parzę się!! XDDDD Courtney&Katie: ''Po jakichś 10-20 minutach Courtney wróciła bez swetra którego zmoczyła w rzece. 'Courtney: '''I co, już się wreszcie dobrze czujesz!? '''Katie: '''Taak...Chociaż zaczęłam się robić troche głodna... '''Courtney: '''Uch, nie gadaj, tylko wreszcie się rusz bo jesteśmy zdecydowanie w tyle! '''Katie: '''To ty się obijałaś! '''Courtney: '''Bo musiałam umyć sweter na który mi się zrzygałaś!? ERGHH, po co ja na Ciebie tracę czas... ''Wzięła ją za rękę i poszła na górę. 'Courtney: '''I-DIOT-KA. Heather&Ezekiel: '''Ezekiel: '''Tak to. '''Heather: '''I ty na serio jej wierzysz? '''Heather(Pz): '''Pff, myślicie, że nie mam czym się zamartwiać? Pfi, ależ skąd. Chcę się tylko dowiedzieć o "strategii" Katie. '''Ezekiel: '''Tak, a niby czemu nie? '''Heather: '''Na serio jej wierzysz? Ona chce Cię tylko wykorzystać. '''Ezekiel: '''Taa.., skąd to wiesz? '''Heather: '''Po prostu słyszałam jak knuła, ona chce Cię mieć tylko dla głosu na mnie, później i Ciebie wyrzuci... ''Zaczęła się wspinać wyżej. 'Ezekiel: '''Hmm...Skoro tak mówisz... ''Zaczął za nią podążąć. 'Ezekiel(Pz): '''Może i faktycznie Katie chce mnie wykrozystać, wierzę Heather. Noah&Trent: ''Noah i Trent w końcu cali mokrzy i spoceni wylądowali z powrotem na ziemi. 'Noah: '''No to chodźmy dalej... ''Szli dalej. xd 'Trent: '''A pro po, nadal nie wierzę w Twoją wersję. Mowisy mi to tylko po to, żebym wraz z Tobą, Katie i prawdopodobnie Ezekiel'em zagłosował na Heather, ponieważ sięjej boicie poniewaz jest dobrą konkurentką. '''Noah: '''Phi. Myślisz że nie mam się kogo bać? Jak chcesz, ja chciałem Cię tylko ostrzec, ale widocznie jesteś nią na tyle zaślepiony, żeby nie zauważyć jej oszustw... ''Noah przechodził przez gejzer, który wyrzucił swą wodę. 'Trent: '''Heh... Courtney&Katie: ''Dziwczyny szły na górę, jednak Katie cały czas nienzośnie jęczała. 'Katie: '''JESTEM GŁODNA! ''Courtney się do niej odwrociła. 'Courtney: '''To masz problem! ''Wyjęła czekoladę i zaczęła ją jeść. 'Katie: '''DAJ MI JĄ!! ;(( '''Courtney: '''Nie, bo znów będziesz rzygała, a poza tym dopiero co Ci było nie dobrze!? '''Katie: '''DAWAAAJ!!!! ;((( '''Courtney: '''AAA!!! ''Katie zaczęła ja gonić, obie wbiegły na górę. 'Courtney: '''Czemu musiałam na Ciebie trafić!? '''Katie: '''Dawaj mi to!!! ''Zaczęła ją znowu gonić i bić, po czym obie spadły z kanionu do rzeki Yellowstone. 'Courtney i Katie: '''AAAAAAAAA!!!! Heather&Ezekiel: ''Ezekiel i Heather o dziwo całkiem żwawo wspinali się po górze bez żadnych zabezpieczeń, pomocy itp., jednak nagle Hedzi utkneła noga pod skałą. 'Heather: '''Ała!!! '''Ezekiel: '''Ups, pomogę Ci. ''Zszedł do niej i wyciągnął jej stopę. 'Heather: '''Uff, dzięki Ci. ''Przytuliła go, i zaczęli isć dalej. 'Heather: '''Jesteśmy już coraz bliżej mety... '''Ezekiel(Pz): '''Hmm, no na prawdę Heather mi udowodniła że Katie kłamie, bo w końcu mnie przytuliła i i tak Katie pewnie chce mnie wyrzucić, a ja się nie dam tak łatwo oszukać! (please) Trent&Noah: ''Chłopaki byli najbliżej mety. 'Trent: '''Chodź, jeszcze tak mało nam brakuje do wygranej! '''Noah: '''Już! ''Biegł, jednak potknął się na kamień i wpadł na gejzer który wyrzucił go w powietrze. 'Trent: '''O nie znowu to... '''Noah: '''Aaa! Courtney&Katie: ''C&K płynęły przez rzekę przestraszone. 'Courtney: '''Jak my mamy stąd wyjść, chyba coś mnie ugryzło w nogę! ''Wyjęła noge z rzeki i okazało się że był to...niedźwiedź. 'Obie: '''AAAAAAAAA!!!! '''Niedźwiedź: '''RAAAAAA!!!! ''Próbowały się wuolnić, jednak miś zaczął je atakować, a Katie zaczęła gryźć Courtney. 'Courtney: '''CO TY ZNOWU WYRABIASZ!? '''Katie: '''Chcę coś zjeśc, a ty wygladasz zmacznie!! '''Courtney: '''CO!? ''Wpadły na kłodę. 'C&K&Miś: '''AAAAAAA!!!! Meta: ''Na mecie, czyli miejscu gdzieś w lesie na swoich siedzeniach przy ognisku siedzieli Chris i Chef. Była mniej więcej godzina 17. Niedaleko ogniska stał bus. 'Chris: '''Jak myślisz, kto będzie pierwszy? '''Chef: '''Stawiam że ta pyskata prawniczka lub ten marny gitarzyna, ale pewny nie jestem. ''Najbliżej mety znajdowała się para...Heather i Ezekiel. '' '''Heather(Pz): '''Taak, zaraz wygram! ''Heather biegła jak najszybciej i "przez rpzypadek" podstawiła nogę Ezekiel'owi który trochę się potknął. 'Chris: '''Hmm, słysze tam kogoś w krzakach! A jest to..........Heather! Gratuluję, wygrywasz zadanie! '''Heather: '''Tak! ''Po chwili przybiegł Ezekiel. 'Ezekiel: '''Wygrałem drugi raz z rzędu!? '''Chris: '''Nie. :D To Heather dotarła pierwsza na miejsce, więc ma specjalny przywilej jakim jest...ZDECYDOWANIE KTO DZISIAJ ODPADNIE! ... '''Heather: '''TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK!!!!!! '''Heather(Pz): '''Nareszcie coś wygrałam! Teraz wszyscy moga poczuć się zagrożeni. Jestem w finałowej 5. <3 '''Heather: '''Czyli że ceremonia odbędzie się tutaj, przy ognisku? '''Chris: '''Tak. :D Jak dramatycznie. <3 ''Następni przybiegli Noah i Trent. 'Noah: '''Kurczee, nie wygraliśmy! ;(( '''Trent: '''Ech, pech...xd '''Noah: '''Czyli że kto wygrał!? '''Chris: '''Heather. :D I to ONA zdecyduje kto dzisiaj odpadnie. :D ''Heather i Noah spojrzeli na siebie krzywo. 'Noah: '''Ech, zanim one się zjawią to nastanie koniec świata, więc pójdę dokończyć moją książkę. ;u; ''Wszedł do busu. 'Trent: '''Heather, muszę Ci coś powiedzieć... '''Heather: '''Hmm? ''Wziął ją na bok. 'Trent: '''Noah mi mówił ,że mnie wykorzystujesz, i że masz wobec mnie jakieś złe zamiary bo ze mną chodzisz. Czy to prawda? '''Heather: '''Co? Kotku, oczywiście że nie...On chce nas tylko rozdzielić bo jest zazdrosny, bo Bridgette wolała Geoff'a. Ale na serio Ci to powiedział? '''Trent: '''Tak. '''Heather: '''No to ma wpie*dol. (please) '''Heather(Pz): '''Zabiję go, zabiję! Jak on mógł to powiedzieć!? Papatki, Noah! '''Ezekiel: '''Kiedy bedą Katie i Courtney? ... '''Chris: '''A kto je tam wie...? ''Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuużo czasu później, kiedy nastała już ciemna noc, na metę W KOŃCU przybyły przestraszone, obłąkane, mokre, posiniaczone, całe w liściach i brudach oraz spocone Courtney i Katie. 'Heather: '''Gdzie wy byłyście? '''Courtney: '''MY...MY...KANION...WODA...LIŚCIE...NIEDŹWIEDŹ...ONA...SŁODYCZE...WYGRANA...NOC, CIEMNA NOC....ZA DUŻO KOSZMARÓW NA DZISIAJ... '''Katie: '''Nie wygrałyśmy!? '''Chris: '''Heather była tutaj pierwsza i ma przywilej, bo zdecyduje, kto dzisiaj odpada. ''Courtney wzięła Heather na bok. 'Courtney: '''Błagam, wyrzuć ją! Ona jest....psychiczna, ona chce nas zniszczyć! Ja jej dłużej nie wytrzymam!! Ja chyba ZREZYGNUJĘ jeśli ona wreszcie nie wypadnie z tej gry!! '''Heather: '''Ale jest strasznie słabym strategiem.. '''Courtney: '''Ale WSZYSCY mają jej dość, więc wreszcie ją wyrzuć! '''Chris: '''Uwaga, Heather, masz ostatnie 5 minut do namysłu kogo dzisiaj wyrzucisz, zaraz ceremonia! ''Heather się zamyśliła kogo dzisiaj ma wyrzucić... Ceremonia Eliminacji: Wszyscy zebrali się przy ognisku. Courtney, Trent, Katie, Noah i Ezekiel stanęli przed Heather która zaraz miała kogoś wyrzucić. Niedaleko stał Chris z Chef'em. 'Heather(Pz): '''Courtney i Trent'a nie wyrzucę bo są moimi sojusznikami, Ezekiel nie jest żadnym zagrożeniem, więc pozostali mi Katie i Noah... '''Chris: '''No Heather, decyduj. :D '''Heather: '''Courtney i Trent - jesteści bezpieczni. ''Odeszli od grupy. 'Heather: '''Ezekiel, ty również możesz się czuć bezpieczny. ''Również odszedł. 'Ezekiel(Pz): '''Może i szkoda że nie wygrałem drugi raz z rzędu, ale jaki czad, jestem w finałowej 5! ''Heather przyjrzała się Katie i Noah. 'Heather: '''Katie i Noah. Jesteście dzisiaj zagrożeni. Oboje mi dzisiaj surowo podpadliście...A osobą, która nie trafia do finałowej 5 jest... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . NOAH! Bye bye! '''Noah: 'ŻE CO!? Ech, widocznie byłem za mądry na ten program... 'Courtney(Pz): '''NIEEE, ZNOWU BĘDE MUSIAŁA SIĘ UŻERAĆ Z TĄ WARIATKĄ!!! ;(( '''Katie(Pz): '''Hmm, to dziwne że Heather mnie nie wyrzuciła, ale widocznie woli mnie od Noah...Już jej pokażę ż enie jestem fajna... '''Chris: '''Noah, widocznie tak musiało być. Żegnaj, wsiądź do tej furgonetki... ''Pokazał na furgonetkę która stała koło autobusu. 'Noah: '''Czy to nie jest furgonetka tego całego "Faceta z ser...". ''Wepchnął go do furgonetki. '''Chris: '''To już koniec naszych przygód w Yellowstone! Finałowa 5 będzie musiała zbierać energię do następnego zadania...Tylko gdzie ono znowu będzie?? Kto trafi do ćwierćfinału, a kto pozbędzie się szansy na zdobycie milion dolców!? Tego dowiecie się w... '''Totalnej Porażce W Szkole! Na ile oceniłbyś odcinek? 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Podobalo Ci się że odcinek był w Yellowstone? Nom. XD Nie wiem, za mało znam to miejsce. XD Raczej nie, jest tyle ciekawych miejsc... Cieszysz się że Heather wygrała zadanie? Tak. Nwm Nie Jesteś zadowolony z eliminacji Noah? Taak, był mega denerwujący od początku sezonu. Nie wiem. Niee, powinna wylecieć Katie. ;(( Jak myślisz, kto następny odpadnie? Katie Courtney Heather Ezekiel Trent Cieszysz się ze składu finałowej 5? Tak, jest idealny> Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: W Szkole